User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Welcome Hi, welcome to FreeRealms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone Heart page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Heeey, What is this wiki about? :) [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Heey Wuher, You have my permission to adopt if that is what you are asking, you would be a great one. Seeya around Mate! [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 13:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Navbar CSS On this wiki because my brother was pestering me about looking into the game for him, but I couldn't help but notice the Navbar CSS. It looks PHENOMENAL. Mouseover effects would be nice, but it make my codes really pale in comparison. So great job! ~maestro35 Hello Hi fellow wiki member! Question Hello, I was just wondering, did you create this wikia? OK have signed up. New user to the wikia and to freerealms. Lots to learn. I do have a couple of questions but not sure if Im doing this correct. 01:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) A Friendly Request Hello, Wuher! I am Regular Guy, a users here on Wikia and an admirer of your creative and fantastic work. I come to you only asking if you could please help or contribute the tools to helping one of my Wikis. This wiki would be the FusionFall Wiki. A wiki based on the MMO by Cartoon Network. I was just granted adminship and I really wanted to redo the entire site in a more professional and creative manner. This is simply a request and not a "begging offer". If you would accept this message, I would like the wiki to be redesigned in a fashion which mimics the games official website. If you create the containers/design, I could apply them to the site in no time and give you credit. If you are busy running other wikis to do this, that is okay. If you deny this request, that is fine. I came to you because I really like your work. I hope you don't view this as a guy who randomly found this site and decided to ask you to help redesign mines. I've been on the CWAC Wiki a few times before (haven't edited but just came to look at the masterful design and the big community). Thank you for your time and please respond at your earliest convenience. Thank you. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 20:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Questions Would it be ok to add "Farmer" and put it under the "Job" Category? Or would that not count? Gemaddog7 (talk) 17:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Gemaddog7 Sorry for the bother again but this page http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Soldier_Clan_(The_6_Alt._Enforcers) should be in the Free Realms Character Wikia instead.Gemaddog7 (talk) 17:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 I think I was to specfic with the "Free Realms Category". That was me forgot to sign my signature Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Sorry bout that :P Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Added Clockwork Beetle to Vitural Reward since it even say's Vitural Reward on it's page. Gemaddog7 (talk) 23:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Added "Dark mist Flims guild" to "guild". Took down the Free Realms category stuff(But Starting The Game)Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog77 Added you're "Card Duelist" sign on Here Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 Umm.. http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Most_visited_articles vandals..Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 And someone deleted http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja please restore them to there previous revisions I can't since I'm not admin. Vandals cleared out the Ninja page, I restored it. And they created this Vandal Page. I'm putting it under Articles for dealation.Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Gemaddog7 It was nothing there, I just went to the previous revision, and then published the previous revision to restore it over the vandal page Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wuher can you delete this page : Help the mac!!? Gemaddog7 (talk) 02:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I am adding all the images to the image category. Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how to take an image out of a category Gemaddog7 (talk) 03:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Wuher I cannot log in for some reason, it keeps saying I'm timed out.... 20:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I will not be able to upload pictures, when uploading photos survey-5 ad popups get into my computer and show ads on my computer,sorry.Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I can log in now that I allowed cookies.Gemaddog7 (talk) 21:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks WuherGemaddog7 (talk) 23:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude just wanna tell you that if there are any wiki pages you need sorting leave me a messageJoshuasparrow (talk) 00:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b632/gemaddog7/th_mysticmayhemnet.gif Can you add this onto http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Mayhem that page.